smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MarioFan2009's Evil Twin!
"MarioFan2009's Evil Twin" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned in June and released in November. ___________________________________ Script Synopsis: MarioFan2009 goes to Dr. Finkleshitz lab to test out a new experiment combing with his DNA. The project ends up as a success. However, little do they know that something else got in the way during the making of that project.. ___________________________________ At Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab, Dr. Finkleshitz is seen conducting an experiment. Dr. Finkleshitz: Okay. I just got done my new MAR-1000 supercomputer finished! Now to see if it works! Dr. Finkleshitz turns on the supercomputer, however, it ends up exploding instead. Dr. Finkleshitz: And just like that, my projects have to be scrapped. Dr. Finkleshitz grabs the pieces of the supercomputer and throws it into the trash bin. Afterwards, MarioFan2009 is seen entering the lab. MarioFan2009: Hey, Finkleshitz! Did you call me because you needed me? Dr. Finkleshitz: MarioFan2009! You are here just in time! Come in! MarioFan2009: Okay! MarioFan2009 heads inside the lab. MarioFan2009: So, what did you needed me for? Dr. Finkleshitz: Well, I was considering doing an experiment with you. Do you mind if I do so? MarioFan2009: Sure! Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok. So, first of all, I am going to need your DNA for this project. MarioFan2009: Okay! MarioFan2009 then pulls a piece of his own hair from his head and gives it to Dr. Finkleshitz. Dr. Finkleshitz: I actually will need your blood for this. MarioFan2009: Oh, um. You see.. I don’t actually HAVE blood, because.. it’s kind of hard to explain. (Though the reason is already revealed, this takes place before that.) Dr. Finkleshitz: Oh. Then I suppose hair could work! MarioFan2009: Ok! Dr. Finkleshitz puts the hair in a testing machine. Afterwards, a test match appears on the machine and says, “POSITIVE”. Dr. Finkleshitz: Alright! It will do! Dr. Finkleshitz takes the hair out of the machine and places it into a larger machine. MarioFan2009: So, what is the point of this again? Dr. Finkleshitz: You see, this machine is actually a cloning machine. I used the previous machine to make sure your DNA test was positive, so that way I can assure that nothing will go wrong in the process! MarioFan2009: Awesome! So, will I be getting a twin brother? Dr. Finkleshitz: You can put it that way! MarioFan2009: Nice! A beep sound is heard from the machine. Afterwards, a clone resembling MarioFan2009 exits out of the machine. Dr. Finkleshitz: And it’s alive! MarioFan2009: Awesome! Can he move? Dr. Finkleshitz: Let’s see! Dr. Finkleshitz heads to the clone. Dr. Finkleshitz: Greetings, MarioFan2009 2.0! Can you hear me? MarioFan2009 2.0: Yes, master. What is your bidding? Dr. Finkleshitz: Hm.. Go get me a plate of shrimps! MarioFan2009 2.0: I obey! MarioFan2009 2.0 then leaves to get a plate of shrimps. MarioFan2009: Awesome! It works! Dr. Finkleshitz: Sure does! Say hello to your new twin brother! MarioFan2009: Nice! Am I able to take him home? Dr. Finkleshitz: Of course! MarioFan2009: Cool! MarioFan2009 2.0 appears holding a plate of shrimps. Dr. Finkleshitz: Nice! Dr. Finkleshitz takes a shrimp and eats it. MarioFan2009: Anyways, I think me and my new twin brother will be leaving now! Dr. Finkleshitz: Okay! See ya! MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 then leave. Dr. Finkleshitz then turns the lights off of the lab and leaves the room. However, something comes out of the machine. It is revealed to be MarioFan2009, but with red eyes and a darker color scheme. Evil MarioFan2009: Freedom.. Evil MarioFan2009 laughs evilly as he leaves the room. The next day. MarioFan2009 and RH are seen talking to each other. RH: Alright! I will do the full release for “SML Wiki: The Movie”! MarioFan2009: Awesome! After all, it is a movie, so why shouldn’t it get a full release anyways? RH: True! MarioFan2009: Also, RH, I would like you to meet my new twin brother! RH: Okay! Who is he? MarioFan2009 2.0 then appears. MarioFan2009 2.0: Hey, Guys! MarioFan2009: Hey, MarioFan2009 2.0! RH, meet MarioFan2009 2.0. MarioFan2009 2.0, meet RH! RH: Awesome! (To MarioFan2009 2.0) Nice to meet you! MarioFan2009 2.0: (to RH) You too! MarioFan2009: He was created by Dr. Finkleshitz as an experiment from my own DNA. RH: Cool! Anyways, I have to go finish on projects since I keep getting delayed. I will see you soon! MarioFan2009: Alright! See ya! RH leaves. MarioFan2009 2.0: So, what’s this city like? MarioFan2009: Nothing much! Other than the fact that it suffers from too many invasions such as RH 2.0’s invasion, the Big Bad General’s war, I.M Meen’s rule, the Firestar invasion, the Slendytubby apocalypse, the Lord Vyce invasion, the mindless invasion, the Article 13 invasion, the animatronic invasion, the Reversecat invasion and the In-FUNNY-ty War. MarioFan2009 2.0: Geez! I wonder how you all even survived through that! MarioFan2009: We’ve got heroes on our backs! MarioFan2009 2.0: Nice! MarioFan2009: Let’s head to the Durr Burger! They are making a special deal for a whopper! MarioFan2009 2.0: Okay! The two leave. Meanwhile, Evil MarioFan2009 is seen looking at MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 through a bush. Evil MarioFan2009: And there’s my number one priority.. (while looking at MarioFan2009) There can only be one in this city. And that will have to be me.. Evil MarioFan2009 laughs evilly. Later. MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 are seen heading out of the Durr Burger. MarioFan2009: That burger tasted good, don’t you think 2.0? MarioFan2009 2.0: Sure was! Evil MarioFan2009 is seen in a tree looking down at the two. Evil MarioFan2009: Now, I shall strike.. Evil MarioFan2009 leaps in front of MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0, both of whom react in shock. MarioFan2009: W-What the hell?! Evil MarioFan2009: MarioFan2009. Target number 1. MarioFan2009 2.0: Wait, WHAT- Evil MarioFan2009 attempts to blast MarioFan2009 with his arm cannon, but he dodges the blast and ducks down for cover. Evil MarioFan2009: Hold still! MarioFan2009 2.0: NO! MarioFan2009 2.0 tackles Evil MarioFan2009. Evil MarioFan2009: HEY! LET GO OF ME! MarioFan2009 2.0: Never! MarioFan2009 gets up. MarioFan2009: (to Evil MarioFan2009) What are you even?! Evil MarioFan2009: Do not question my motives! Now, die! Evil MarioFan2009 lets go of MarioFan2009 2.0’a arm’s reach and attempts to lunge at MarioFan2009. MarioFan2009 dodges Evil MF2009, and the two then start fighting. MarioFan2009: Stop! Why are you trying to kill me?! Evil MarioFan2009: Rule number one, keep all motives to a secret. MarioFan2009: So be it. The two continue fighting. MarioFan2009 2.0 then interrupts the battle and kicks Evil MarioFan2009 in the face. Evil MarioFan2009: OW! STOP INTERFERING YOU! Evil MarioFan2009 attempts to kick MarioFan2009 2.0, but he moves out of the way in time. MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 then run off. Evil MarioFan2009: GET BACK HERE! Evil MarioFan2009 chases after MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0. Meanwhile. MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 are seen heading to Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab. MarioFan2009: We have to find Dr. Finkleshitz. Only he might know how to deal with this menace of me! MarioFan2009 2.0: Right. The two then burst into Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab. MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0: Dr. Finkleshitz! Dr. Finkleshitz! Dr. Finkleshitz: What? What seems to be the problem? MarioFan2009: There is a evil clone of me running amok! It’s trying to kill me and my twin brother! Dr. Finkleshitz: WHAT?! MarioFan2009 2.0: I know! We don’t how- Suddenly, Evil MarioFan2009 leaps in and kicks MarioFan2009 2.0 to the ground. MarioFan2009 2.0: OW! Dr. Finkleshitz: SWEET BEANS IN A BASKET! MarioFan2009: WHAT THE HELL?! Evil MarioFan2009: (to Dr. Finkleshitz) You will also pay! Evil MarioFan2009 lunges at Dr. Finkleshitz as he avoids him and gets out of his way. Dr. Finkleshitz: F***! Dr. Finkleshitz, MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 run off. MarioFan2009: We need to get rid of him, or else he will continue to stir up trouble! Dr. Finkleshitz: I know. I might have a way of getting rid of him! MarioFan2009 2.0: You do? Dr. Finkleshitz: Yes. Follow me! The three leave. Later. Evil MarioFan2009 is seen searching the lab. Evil MarioFan2009: Come out come out wherever you are! I know you guys are around here some where! Evil MarioFan2009 continues searching. A figure is seen behind him and points a gun towards his (Evil MarioFan2009) head. ???: Time to say goodbye, pal! Evil MarioFan2009 overheard this, turns around and sees MarioFan2009. MarioFan2009 blasts Evil MarioFan2009’s arm off. Evil MarioFan2009: WHAT THE?! MarioFan2009: Time to die! Evil MarioFan2009: NEVER! There can only be one MarioFan2009, and I will be taking over! MarioFan2009: Try me. MarioFan2009 keeps shooting at Evil MarioFan2009 as he avoids the blasts. Evil MarioFan2009 then kicks MarioFan2009 to the ground and picks up his gun. Evil MarioFan2009: Got you now! Evil MarioFan2009 laughs evilly as the points the gun to MarioFan2009’s head. However, Evil MF2009 is suddenly stabbed in the back from behind and sliced upwards, killing him in the process. MarioFan2009 2.0 is seen holding a blade. MarioFan2009 2.0: Think again. I got you (Evil MarioFan2009). MarioFan2009: 2.0! You saved my life! MarioFan2009 2.0: Eh, it was nothing! Dr. Finkleshitz then appears. Dr. Finkleshitz: Sweet! You have gotten rid of that evil clone of yours! MarioFan2009: Sure have! Now, I think we should just forget that this ever happened. MarioFan2009 2.0: True! After all, he’s dead now. There’s nothing he can do now. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! Well, I’ll continue to work on some more projects! MarioFan2009: Alright, see you soon! MarioFan2009 2.0: Bye! MarioFan2009 and MarioFan2009 2.0 leave the lab. The episode then ends. ________________________________ THE END ________________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of MarioFan2009 2.0 and Evil MarioFan2009. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 2.0 Episodes Category:Evil MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:RH 2.0 Episodes Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Slendytubbies Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Mindlesses Episodes Category:Article 13 Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Reversecat Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes